Jetix toon disney and disney xd
Jetix Beta is the name of a YouTube-exclusive site based on the channel block Jetix, and it was planned for release after the Jetix block shut down in 2009. The YouTube channel was created in March 25, 2010. As of now, the continuing production of Jetix Beta is on hiatus until Google agrees to revert the channel background back to normal The site is at this URL: http://www.youtube.com/user/JetixBeta LIST OF JETIX BETA PROGRAMS: A *Aaron Stone *A.T.O.M. *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty *Atomic Betty: Mission Earth *Avatar: The Last Airbender B *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Bakugan: New Vestroia *Batman: The Animated Series *Beast Machines *Beast Wars *Beyblade *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: V-Force *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot *Birdman *Blue Dragon C *Captain Flamingo *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Challenge of the Go-Bots *Chaotic *Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion *Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City *Cosmic Quantum Ray D *Deltora Quest *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Digimon: Fusion *Dinozaurs *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Booster F *Fantastic Four(1994) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes G *Gargoyles *Get Ed *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Gilligan's Island *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Gundam Wing H *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe(2002) *HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi(request from subscribers) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. I *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man(1994) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures J *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jonny Quest *Justice League K *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kim Possible *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Kong: The Animated Series *Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness L *League of Super Evil *Legion of Superheroes *Los Luchadores M *Medabots *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Monster Buster Club *Monsuno: World Masters *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic N *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *NASCAR Racers O *Oban Star-Racers P *Pinky and the Brain *Pokemon *Pokemon: Advanced *Pokemon: Advanced Battle *Pokemon: Advanced Challenge *Pokemon: Battle Frontier *Pokemon: Black and White *Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies *Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pokemon: Johto League Champions *Pokemon: Master Quest *Pokemon: The Johto Journeys *Popeye *Power Rangers DinoThunder *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Operation: Overdrive *Power Rangers R.P.M. *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Zeo *Pucca R *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu S *Sailor Moon *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *Shinzo *Silver Surfer *Sonic X *Space Ghost *Spider-Man(1995) *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *Spider-Man Unlimited *Star Trek(1966) *Static Shock *Superman(1940s shorts) *Superman: The Animated Series *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! T *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2003) *The Aquabats Super Show! *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Avengers: United They Stand *The Batman *The Impossibles *The Incredible Hulk(1996) *The Mummy: The Animated Series *The Real Ghostbusters *The Spectacular Spider-Man *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Tick *The Troop *Thundercats(2011) *Transformers Animated *Transformers Armada *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Generation 1(formerly known as The Transformers) *Transformers Prime *Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Tron: Legacy *T.U.F.F. Puppy U *Ultimate Spider-Man V *Voltron: Defender of the Universe W *What's With Andy?(requested by subscribers) *W.I.T.C.H. X *X-Men(1992) *X-Men: Evolution *Xyber 9: New Dawn Y *Yin Yang Yo! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Z *Zoids